


Bad Things

by Penny4urthot



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Happy Lowman - Freeform, SOA - Freeform, Smut, Sons Of Anarchy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny4urthot/pseuds/Penny4urthot
Summary: (inspired by the song by MGK +Camilla Cobello) Happy X reader. The reader is an innocent girl who hooks up with Happy knowing she probably shouldn’t. Basically a bunch of smut. This went a completely different route then I was originally planning.Warnings: SMUT





	Bad Things

You had been working the night shift at the gas station in Charming for about a year. Since the town was so small, and this was the only gas station around, you got to know almost everyone who resided here.   
It was almost midnight. You were silently counting down the minutes until you get to close up the shop for the night, and you hoped nobody would walk through those doors. When you heard the all too familiar ding from the bell on the door signaling someone was coming in, you sighed, a little louder then you meant to.

“Damn didn’t know I bothered you that much,” you heard a low gravelly voice walk up to the counter. You turned around to see your favorite member of SAMCRO walk in. 

“Hey Happy, need cigarettes?” you asked him with a small smile. You had a huge crush on this man and you have for more than 6 months. You were too shy to say anything about it to him.

“Nah, actually came in to see you,” he started, staring at your eyes intently, noting the deep blush that ran up your cheeks. “Know you close up soon, was going to see if you wanted to come to the party at the clubhouse.”

“Ohh, I would love too, but as you probably know, my car is over at the shop. Had to get a ride here from my dad tonight,” you laughed nervously, “he is going to pick me up in a few,” you added.

“Call him and tell him never mind, I'll give you that ride,” he said, a small chuckle came out his throat as he saw the shock in your face. He loved how innocent you were. Almost looking like a deer in headlights when he offered you a ride. 

“Um, okay” you replied, nervously grabbing your phone out of your back pocket dialing your dad's number. You explained to your dad over the phone that your best friend was coming to pick you up so you didn't need a ride anymore. He was more than happy and pretty much fell asleep while still talking on the phone with you. You hung up after quickly saying goodnight.  
You looked at your phone and it said 12:01. The smile on your face quickly grew, you started turning off all the lights and Happy held the door open for you. 

“Thanks,” you nervously murmured as you walked out of the shop, making sure to lock the doors. You followed Happy to his bike, he handed you his helmet and you put it on. Then climbed on the back of his bike.

Happy loved the way you looked sitting on the back of his bike with his helmet on. Thinking it was cute that you looked so nervous.

“You ever ride before?” he asked as he climbed on the bike to sit in front of you.

“No,” you said instantly, unsure of where to hold onto. He reached behind himself and grabbed your arms wrapping them tightly around his waist. You took in a deep shaky breath as he turned the bike on. He started to pull away and you leaned forward looking over his shoulder.

“You want to go home or come to the party?” he asked, turning his head to the side so you could hear what he was saying. You were feeling a little more outgoing than usual tonight so you told him to take you to the party. Living in such a small town had its benefits; like the fact that it only took three minutes to get to the clubhouse. 

He pulled up to his regular parking spot and backed in, allowing you to get off first. He then kicked out the kickstand and got off the bike. He unsnapped the helmet from your head causing you to blush again. Hanging the helmet on the handlebar of the bike and grabbing your hand leading you to the clubhouse. 

The music was so loud and you felt instantly out of place as you looked around seeing most of the women there in skimpy clothes. You looked down at yourself still wearing what you wore to work, a plain black t-shirt with a jacket and a pair of tight jeans with your usual converse.   
Happy led you over to the bar and pulled out a stool for you to sit on. He then sat next to you.

“What can I get you?” a woman behind the bar wearing a cutoff top and short shorts asked.

“Just a beer please, any kind is fine,” you said. She nodded and grabbed two beers popping the tops off and handing them to you and Happy. 

“Thanks,” you mumbled as you took a sip of the cold beer. Happy studied your face as you looked around taking in the sight of all the people. He let out a low laugh as you tensed up and almost jumped out of your seat when he put his hand on your thigh.

“Didn't mean to scare ya, little girl,” He said with an amused grin as he downed some of his beer.

“S’ok,” you said as you took another sip of your beer. The bartender came over to you guys and asked if you needed anything, explaining she would be going out for a cigarette in a minute.

“Can I get a shot of Rum?” you politely asked. Needing something to help calm your nerves.

“Make that two. In fact just leave the bottle here,” Happy rasped out in a low voice with a laugh. 

You watched as the bartender grabbed the bottle of Captain Morgan's spiced rum, and two glasses, setting them in front of the two of you. Happy quickly opened the bottle and poured you both a shot. He handed one of the glasses to you and you clinked the glasses before downing the shot. The burning sensation of the alcohol making its way down your throat sent a shiver through your spine.   
Happy quietly chuckled as he saw you grab for your beer to take a quick swig of it to chase the shot. You two sat there in comfortable silence for a moment before Happy poured another shot for both of you.

“Thanks,” You murmured as you gladly downed the next shot. You needed the liquid courage, you were so anxious to be sitting next to the man who you have had a crush on for so long.

“So how’s work?” you asked him not knowing what else to talk about.

“Been busy,” he said taking a sip of his beer, “how about you?” he asked, his hand still on your thigh close to your knee. He began to gently run his hand up your thigh. He looked you in the eyes and a grin spread across his face as he saw you blush.

“Umm, work’s is fine, I guess,” you said almost too fast for him to understand. You had a tendency to talk really fast when you were nervous. This time it was you who grabbed the bottle of rum and poured you both another shot. You drank the shot like it was water. You felt the familiar warmth run through your body, signaling the alcohol was going to be taking effect soon. 

You sat there staring at his hand as he rubbed up and down your thigh. You were still a nervous wreck but the alcohol was quickly making your anxiety fade away. You frowned when Happy's hand left your thigh but quickly smiled as he put his arm around your shoulder, pulling you close to him. He started to kiss your neck which sent a nervous shiver through your body. You grabbed the bottle of rum, pouring one more shot and downing it while Happy continued to kiss your neck. 

He slowly made his way up to your mouth. You kissed him softly, you could hear a low moan escape his throat. Happy wasn't used to a girl being so gentle, he was used to those Crow eaters practically throwing themselves at him. This was a nice change of pace for him. He ran his tongue across your bottom lip asking for access to your mouth. You were eager to oblige and he ran his tongue in your mouth. He tasted like a perfect mix of rum and beer.

It took you a second to realize what was going on. You slowly pulled away looking around to see if anyone was watching you. You have never done anything like this in public. Happy gently put his hand on your cheek and turned your head to face him.

“Wanna go somewhere more private?” he asked with that signature gravelly voice that you couldn't resist.

“Sure,” you say as you hopped off your bar stool. He grabbed the glasses and the rum and you grabbed both of your beers and followed him to the back hallway to the dorms. He opened the door to his room and you followed him in. He closed the door behind you.

You stood in the middle of the room, taking in the sight of all the Harley posters that littered the walls. Happy placed the glasses and rum on the nightstand next to the bed then walked over to you. He took his beer from you when you handed it to him and drank the rest of the beer quickly, throwing the bottle in the trash. He walked back up to you and stood behind you wrapping his strong arms around your waist pulling you back towards him. He started placing feather light kisses on your neck. 

You took the last swig of your beer and he grabbed the bottle throwing it over into the trash can. He unwrapped his other arm around your waist and grabbed your hand pulling you over to the bed, you willingly followed him. You sat on the bed and he took a seat next to you. He grabbed your neck gently and pulled you to him to resume the kiss from earlier. He grasped the sleeves of the jacket you were wearing and made quick work of getting it off of you and he tossed it on the end of the bed.

You quickly broke the kiss to kick your shoes off, he did the same. He lifted you up and put you down in the middle of the bed. He climbed over you and started kissing you again, reaching for the hem of your t-shirt to pull it over your head. He pulled back from the kiss as your shirt came off and looked down at you with a burning desire in his eyes. The dark blue bra with black lace trim looked amazing on you. You pulled his shirt off and threw it on the floor. He leaned back down and kissed your neck again, gently nipping the skin at the nape of your neck. He reached his arms around your back and unclasped your bra, quickly throwing it behind him.

“You are beautiful little girl,” he rasped out and gently took one of your nipples in his mouth while his hand was caressing the other one. You let out a small moan, which drove Happy crazy. He wanted to hear you moan out his name, and he was damn sure going to make that happen. 

He started to trail kisses down your stomach dipping his tongue in your belly button which caused you to squirm. He let out a low laugh and continued to kiss down your stomach till he reached the top of your jeans. He started to undo the button on your pants but your hand instinctively covered his to stop him. He looked up at you to see a look of fear in your eyes.

“S-sorry, I’ve never…,” you started, too embarrassed to even finish the sentence. You sat up and poured yourself another shot downing it quickly.

“You've never done this?” Happy asked.

“No. Now you probably think I'm a freak. Who’s still a virgin at 25?” you said avoiding eye contact with him. He gently cupped his hands around your face and turned your head to look at him. 

“I don't think you're a freak, You just haven't found the right person,” he said slowly running his thumbs over your cheeks. 

“We don't have to do this, I don't want you to be uncomfortable,” he quietly said an understanding tone in his voice.

“No I want to, like really bad,” you started, “I'm just kind of scared.” 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked one more time. He didn't want you to feel pressured. You nodded yes. 

“Okay, then we will take it slow. If you are uncomfortable tell me and we will stop,” he said as he grabbed the bottle of rum and took a swig from it. You laid back down and Happy leaned back over you gently kissing your lips. His calloused hands ran across your breasts, the contrast between his rough skin and your smooth skin sent shivers down your spine. 

He pulled away from the kiss and started kissing down your stomach again until he got back to the waistband of your jeans. He looked up at you and you nodded at him, signaling for him to continue. He unbuttoned your jeans and slowly undid the zipper. You lifted your hips so he was able to pull them down your legs. 

He groaned when he saw you were wearing panties that matched your bra, dark blue with black lace trim.   
He got your jeans off and threw them behind him, you could hear the soft thud of them hitting the floor. Happy put his hand over your panties and started to gently rub you through the thin material. You lifted your hips so he could get the panties off of your body. 

He got off the bed and stood down at the end kneeling on the floor. He grabbed your ankles and gently pulled you down the bed so your legs were on his shoulders. His mouth only inches from where you needed it most. 

He gently slid one finger into you, a low moan escaping his lips once he felt how tight and wet you were. He slowly slid his finger in and out of you, wrapping his lips around your clit and began swiping his tongue over the sensitive bud. Your hips involuntary bucked at the sensation, sending Happy’s finger deeper inside you. An involuntary groan slipped from your slightly parted lips as you felt him add a second finger into you, his fingers pumping faster than before while still licking and sucking on your clit. 

You felt a feeling you have never felt before, a tightness wound up deep in your stomach and your toes curling slightly with the sensation slowing building up inside of you.

“Let go, little girl, cum for me,” he muttered between licks, your legs starting to tremble at the feeling. You had no idea what was going on with your body, but all you knew is that you were instantly becoming addicted to the overwhelming pleasure washing over you. A smile spread across Happy's face as he heard you moan out his name.

You lay sprawled out on your back, completely and utterly shocked at the events that had just unfolded. You felt him move your legs off his shoulder, the bed shift slightly as he crawled up next to you. Wrapping his arms around your body and moving you back to the middle of the bed, he leaned down and captured your lips in a heated kiss that was much rougher than before. 

He pulled back and got off the bed, making quick work of undoing the button on his jeans before slowly pulled them down his legs, leaving him in just his boxers. He gave you a questioning look, wanting to make sure this was still what you wanted. You nodded yes eagerly and he discarded his boxers by kicking them to the floor. He crawled back onto the bed and hovered over you. The feel of his hard member pressing against your thigh made you gasp slightly. You couldn't believe how big he was. 

He lined himself up with you and gently pushed the tip of his cock slowly inside of you. He was trying to read your face for any signs of pain. When he didn't see any, he pushed his length into you a little more. He stilled his hips as you shut your eyes tightly, giving you a moment to adjust to the size of him. You opened your eyes and smiled at him signaling to him that you were ready. He slowly pulled out a little and pushed back in further than before filling you up completely. 

“Damn little girl, you are so tight,” he breathed out as he held himself there for a second before repeating his previous actions, setting a slow but steady pace. 

You moaned loudly as you felt his hand travel down to your clit, his expert hands rubbing it with the perfect amount of pressure and speed. Happy leaned down and pressed a wet kiss to your lips before kissing down your neck. His mouth quickly made its way down to your left nipple, taking it in his mouth and gently biting it and flicking his tongue around it. The pain that you felt earlier quickly fading as you felt that deep wind in your stomach again. Happy could tell you were close by the way your walls started to clench around his cock.

“Are you going to come for me again little girl?” Happy growled out as he continued thrusting into you picking up the pace. You couldn't answer his question as you were overcome by waves of pleasure coursing through your body. 

“Oh fuccckkk, Happy, God yes,” you purred as the feeling of euphoria took over your being.

“That's my good little girl, cumming on my cock,” he grunted as he continued to pound into you. His hands moved to your hips holding them down tightly. He felt your hips buck against his trying to match his pace.

“God, that feels so good,” you moaned. That’s all he needed to hear to send him over the edge.

He quickly pulled out and spilled his seed onto your stomach, the warm liquid slowly dripping down towards your wetness below.

He grabbed some tissue off the nightstand and gently wiped his cum off of your stomach. He threw the tissues away and laid next to you. He put his arm out and you scooted up so your head was on his chest. 

“That was fucking amazing,” you said looking up at him.

“You don't have any idea the bad things I wanna do to you,” He said his dark eyes consumed with passion as he looked down at you.

“I’d sure like to find out,” you giggled as he placed a kiss on your forehead.


End file.
